Stitches
by JoshayaShipper2001
Summary: (Girl Meets Other Brother Sequel) Welcome to Andrew Jackson High School. What's a better way to start the new school year than with a secret? With a new blackmailer strolling the halls, no secret is safe. Strictly rated T for the mentioning of alcohol, drugs, and other themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Who else noticed that I used the wrong penname at the end of the last chapter of GMOB? It's been too long guys, too long. Anyway, first chapter of Stitches! No schedule for this story, though. The next time I update may even be next month, but I'll try my best. And if you're new, I suggest reading Girl Meets Other Brother to avoid any confusion.**

 **Disclaimer~~ I DO NOT own GMW at ALL!**

The summer sun peeked through Riley Mathew's bedroom curtains. Though the temperature says it's still summer, the calender says otherwise. Summer is still in the air, but so is school. High school. Riley, her brother Elliot. Maya, Farkle, and Lucas would be starting the forsay best four years of their lives.

The clock on Riley's bedside table read six-thirty and at that very moment, Riley came out of her closet, striking a pose in her chosen first day of high school outfit. She wore a blue floral skirt, gray widestrap tank top, and strappy sandals. Her hair was in a half-up do with a matching blue bow in the back, and she wore light make-up.

She walked over to her bed and removed the sheets to reveal Maya, who was also surprisingly ready for school. She wore a gray muscle top with a galaxy mickey mouse logo **(mickey mouse head silhouette)** that she got from her trip to DisneyWorld that summer. She knotted the top on the side to shorten the length. Maya then paired the top with a simple pair of medium wash jeans, black converse, and silver studds on her ears. Her hair was in a messy side braid, and she wore light make up.

"Who's ready for high school?" Riley asked with a big goofy grin on her face.

Maya got of the bed and pulled the cover back onto the bed, "As long as your dad isn't our teacher."

Riley linked arms with her best friend and led them to in front of the room, "Just imagine it. We were once the queens of middle school."

"And now we're the lower class peasants of high school," Maya added.

"But little by little, we'll work our way up, and we'll be the queens of high school," Riley said optimistically.

By now, Riley and Maya's conversation woke up Elliot, who, unlike Riley, is not ready for school.

"Yeah, you will be the queens of high school. In four years," Elliot added.

"Dear, brother," Riley asked in her most regal voice, "Do you have any advice for us since you've been a freshman before?"

"Stay clear of seniors," Elliot replied.

"Is that all the advice you can give us, brother-boing?" Maya asked while rolling her eyes.

Elliot crossed his arms, "I thought we agreed that you'll stop calling me that."

"Yeah, we did before I hated you," Maya answered.

"Well, I hate you more," Elliot retorted.

"Not possible," Maya fired back.

"Think again," Elliot sing-songed as he made his way to the bathroom.

Riley shook her head in disapproval as she crossed her arms looked back at Maya, "I still don't get what happened to you two. At one point, you're the most love-dovey couple at Pre-Prom. Next moment, you hate each other's guts. And I thought that it was all a stage so by the time we go to DisneyWorld, you guys would make up and we can all take a selfie with Olaf."

"Hey, we didn't fight at all down in Florida, and you forced us to take that selfie along with Elsa, Anna, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Belle, Ariel, Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, Pocahontas-"

"I wanted take a selfie with all my childhood role models. Is that too much to ask for?" Riley interrupted.

"Yes, especially when you made us walk in the rain at Epcot to take a selfie with Mulan, who then cancelled her photo session because of the rain."

"Sometimes, you have take risks, Maya. Now c'mon, I smell waffles," Riley smiled as she and Maya walked to the kitchen.

Elliot came out of the bathroom wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt, blue jeans. and black vans. He walked into the kitchen to also get some was pouring coffee in Cory's cup while Riley and Maya were using up all the maple syrup.

"I have some excellent news," Cory started then looked at Riley and Maya, "Well, maybe not for you two."

Maya knew what was coming, "Please don't say it, Mr. Mathews."

"I have been promoted, and I will once again be your homeroom and history teacher this year," Cory said.

"That's it. It's the end of the world," Maya replied in agony.

"Oh c'mon, Maya. I actually like the way Dad teaches," Elliot said.

Maya glared at him, "Sure you would, brother-boing."

"Okay that's enough you two. Now go or you all will be late," Topanga said.

At Andrew Jackson High School, the students have half an hour before the bell rings to get to class at seven-twenty four. Riley, Elliot, and Maya caught up with Farkle and Lucas and discussed their summer. Elliot left the commons (where students hang-out and eat lunch) two minutes before the bell rang because he had to go to the bathroom. Riley is talking about how realistic Ariel's tail was at Disneyworld until she was interrupted by the bell and the class transition music. Almost everyone is in their classroom by seven-twenty eight. Riley walks into the classroom and Maya almost follows until she gets a text.

Riley notices Maya still by the door frame, "Are you coming?"

Maya looks up from her phone, "Oh yeah, just give me a minute. I'll be back before class starts."

"Okay, but if you're not back by the time the bell rings, I'm going to think that you got trapped by a senior," Riley hollers at Maya as she walks to the nearest water fountains.

Maya reaches the water fountain to the face of someone she dearly cared for with all her heart. She takes his hands to balance herself as she gets on her tip-toes to reach his lips.

"I hate acting like I hate you," the boy said after they pulled away.

"It's not easier for me, Elliot," Maya protested, "But no one must know about us to keep Riley safe."

 **AN: So... whatcha think? I pretty much described my trip to DisneyWorld during Thankgiving Break. Except, it was Aurora who cancelled her photo session, and my parents refused to walk in the rain. But she didn't cancel because of the rain, and I never made it to Mulan. If you want to hear my whole princess catastrophe at Epcot, just private message me and I will be happy to tell you all about it. Anyway, don't forget to review! Until next time**

 **~JoshayaSHIPPER2001**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am a terrible human being; let's just leave it at that. There's no point explaining my absence, but it's your reviews (and never ending boredom) that brought me back here to deal with my lousy laptop and very uncomfortable desk chair. It's been so long that I even forgot the damn plotline. Why do Elliot and Maya have to keep their relationship a secret for Riley's safety? I honestly don't remember. Wait it's slowly coming back to me…**

 **Disclaimer~~I DO NOT own GMW at ALL (or Pinkberry)!**

...

Maya casually walked into the classroom and sat in her seat as the bell rung. She took out her phone to see if she had gotten any new texts or emails, and she slowly put it back in her back pocket as she sighed in relief. Her best friend then swiveled around in her seat to face the blonde.

"What took you so long?" Riley asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"We're not in middle school anymore, Riles," Maya started, "the bathroom lines are unfortunately twice as long as they used to be."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes, that's it. Why are you being so persistent all of a sudden?" Maya questioned.

"It's nothing, peaches. I'm just looking after you," Riley calmly replied.

Maya was about to answer back until her phone vibrated in her back pocket praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. Unfortunately, the Gods were not in her favor.

 _She says it nothing, but she knows it something…_

She looked back up at Riley who had a questioning look on her face to who was possibly texting her at seven-thirty in the morning at school. Her phone vibrated again as another text came in, but this time it was picture from this morning. Maya immediately recognized herself and Elliot in the picture caught in a serious lip-lock near the water fountain. Her eyes widened in shock and fear; she tried so hard to keep her relationship with Elliot a secret.

Riley noticed her best friend's changed expression, "What is it, Maya?"

Maya quickly turned off the cellular device and shoved it into her desk, "Stupid chainmail," she scoffed.

Riley nodded, "Well you better put it away before my Dad finds out you were texting during your first class of the school year."

The blonde smiled approvingly as she felt her phone buzz once again. She looked down at her phone afraid of what the anonymous texter might have to say.

 _This year is going to be_ killer _don't you think…_

Maya can feel the tears forming as she quickly tried to blink them away. The memories from three months ago suddenly flooded her mind, when the first text came in.

…

 _Two and Half Months Ago_

Maya stepped out of Riley's room with the brightest smile on face, totally unaware of the events taking place tonight. Two hours ago, she casually climbed through the bay window with her black two-piece in hand.

Riley had just stepped out of her closet wearing a bath robe and a towel in her hair with her dress in her hands too. "I thought you decided not to go to Pre-Prom tonight," she said as she crossed her arm across her after she set the dress neatly on the bed.

"I might have had someone convince me to go anyways," Maya simply answered.

As if on cue, the girls heard the sound of jiggling keys and the front door opening. "Dad, c'mon, we're going last minute tux renting," they heard Elliot hollering.

Riley turned her attention back to Maya, "So my brother finally got the guts to ask you?"

"More or less," Maya shrugged earning a giggle from Riley.

Topanga walked into Riley's bedroom with a caddy fill of hair supplies in one hand and box full of makeup in the other, "Okay we got two hours 'til Pre-Prom. Barely enough time, but I think we can manage."

Forty-five minutes later, Elliot arrived home with a traditional black tux in hand and Cory and Shawn followed after with frozen yogurt in hand.

"You just had to pick-up Uncle Shawn and get frozen yogurt?" Elliot asked frustrated.

Cory opened his mouth to speak until Shawn put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Give it up, Cor. He's just jealous that we ditched him in the dressing room for Pinkberry across the street."

Elliot rolled his eyes and walked to his room, which he shared with Riley, to see that the door was closed. He tried to open it, but to his dismay it was locked. Trying to keep his cool, he took a deep breath and politely knocked on the door.

Riley opened the door slightly and peeked her head through the crack. "Yes," she asked innocently batting her eyelashes.

"May I please come in?" he asked calmly. Elliot agreed to share a room with Riley because he thought it would allow them to bond and catch up on the last fourteen years. Unfortunately, he didn't think about the consequences of sharing a room with a thirteen old girl.

"No! We're getting ready!" Riley yelled as she slammed the door in his face.

"What is up with this family and slamming doors?" he quietly said to himself. "Riley, c'mon!" Elliot yelled backed at her while banging on the door.

"What? Is brother-boing upset that he didn't any of his Pinkberry?" he heard Maya say through the door.

Elliot swore to himself that that would be the last time he would ever text Maya about his problems. He took one last deep breath, "Can you at least hand me my hair gel?"

The door cracked open a little, and a hand thrusted a clear bottle at him. Elliot took one look at the bottle and sighed, "This is leave-in conditioner."

"Deal with it," he heard both girls say in unison.

Elliot turns around in defeat and annoyance, heading toward Auggie's bedroom to change. He hears the door open again and his name being called out. Before he can address who it was, a similar clear bottle is tossed at him as he turns around.

"Thanks, Mom," he smiled at his mother. If only Topanga was there when they went tux renting, then maybe he wouldn't have been abandoned in the dressing room while his father and uncle got frozen yogurt from his favorite fro-yo shop. Topanga gave him a reassuring smile back as she disappeared back into Riley's room.

.

Elliot looked at his watch tapping his foot impatiently. They're supposed to be due at Pre-Prom in roughly twenty-five minutes and still no sign of the girls being anywhere near ready. Katy had shown up an hour ago to help the girls get ready, and prior to that both Katy and Shawn gave Elliot "the talk". It was a painful fifteen minutes. Lucas had arrived right after and received a similar talk from Cory.

Finally at five-forty five, Topanga and Katy walk out of the hallway with linked arms. "I think we did pretty great job for the very little time we were given," Topanga states; Katy nods in agreement.

Riley and Maya then walk out to the living room arm in arm. Lucas and Elliot stand up from the couch in awe. Riley was wearing a two-piece prom dress with a pastel purple tulle skirt and floral beaded top. Her hair was swept into a side a messy textured side braid with small pieces of hair framed around her face. The brunette's makeup was simple and sweet with soft hues of purple and brown paired off with a sheer lip gloss. Maya, on the other hand, was wearing a black dress with lace detailed sleeves and a slight high-low skirt. Her blonde wavy locks were enhanced with a curling iron and hair spray giving it more texture and volume. Unlike Riley, Maya's eye makeup was more bold and dramatic with intense black liner and sparkling gold eyeshadow that made her sky blue orbs pop and subtle pink lips to finish off. They both decided to wear matching silver t-strap heels with detailed beading. Katy and Topanga were pretty proud of themselves.

Compliments were exchanged and plenty of pictures were taken. Cory then reminded Shawn that it was time for them to get going. **(Sorry if the next part seems a bit rushed).**

Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Elliot met up with Farkle and his date, Smackle, at the venue. They enjoyed themselves for as long as it lasted. Lucas can feel Mr. Mathews' eyes burning a hole in his back as he danced with his daughter. Elliot and Maya didn't dance as much as they teased each other. Farkle and Smackle stole the spotlight with their impressive and complicated ballroom dance skills. It was around eight-thirty when things went downhill.

The first slow dance song of the night started playing, and that's when Maya was getting a bit uncomfortable and decided it was time for a punch break. She poured the sparkling pink liquid in her cup as a pair of arms snaked around her waist.

"I'm starting to think you like that punch more than me," she felt Elliot whisper in her ear.

Maya rolled her eyes trying to ignore the shivers down her spine. "I've always liked this punch more than you," she joked.

"Then let me compete for your heart. I bet that punch can't twirl and dip you around on the dancefloor. One dance, please," he begged knowing how Maya feels about slow dances.

"Fine," Maya gave in as Elliot let her untangle herself from his grasp. She walked over to her table to set down her punch; her phone started flashing. Maya was confused seeing the unknown number as she hesitated to open the message.

 _Stay away from him…_

The blonde didn't know if she should be confused or angry. Her fingers quickly typed her response; Maya smiled, proud of her comeback.

 _Make me._

Little did she know, she would regret tapping send. Maya placed her phone back onto the table; she didn't notice it flash again.

She gladly took Elliot hand, and, surprisingly, she led him to the dancefloor. Maya wrapped her arms around his neck as Elliot laid his hands on her petite waist. She looked into his eyes knowing that he was hers, and there was no one who could possibly change that. Maya rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly swayed to the beat.

The DJ played about three slow dance songs until he got a request for a more upbeat song. The couple took this as an opportunity to take advantage of refreshments. Lucas was probably downing his fifth cup of punch as Elliot and Maya neared him.

"So where's your date, Ranger Rick?" Maya asked as she plopped a potato in her mouth.

Lucas shrugged, "Somewhere around here."

Elliot's defensive older brother mode turned on, "You don't know where my sister is?!"

"She said she was going to get some fresh air and freshen up," Lucas replied then realizing that she had told him that over twenty minutes ago.

Maya noticed her phone flash out the corner of her eye. At that moment, she remembered the text she had gotten earlier. She ran over to the table and flipped the phone over to see two unread messages.

 _Fine._

 _I wonder where she could've gone?_

Maya's eyes suddenly filled with horror. She ran out of the ballroom, pushing through the crowd, out to the hallway with Elliot and Lucas on her heels. The rebel ran her hands through blonde locks with her phone still in her small palm, her eyes searching the hallway.

"RILEY!" she screamed in the empty hallway as she broke down into tears. Her shoulder tensed as she felt Elliot's reassuring hands turn her around to face him.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her hair and lifted her chin so his chocolate orbs can meet her once sky blue ones, "Don't worry. We'll find her."

…

 _Present Day_

The bell snapped Maya back into reality; she didn't realize she was so out of it. The blonde quickly grabbed her stuff and headed out of the classroom still thinking about the text until a certain brunette grabbed her attention.

"Are you sure okay?" Riley asked placing a hand on her should which made Maya jump, "You looked like you were in some other dimension during class."

"Yeah, I'm okay, Riley," Maya lied, "It's just… memories from… you know… Pre-Prom..."

Riley's face softened, "Maya," she placed another hand on her shoulder pulling her into a hug, "You don't have to worry about me."

Maya quickly returned her hug, hoping what she said was true.

…

 **It took me three weeks to finally finish this chapter. I am truly sorry for being away for so long, but your reviews keep me going. If you haven't heard by now, GMW still hasn't been renewed for season four. So it would be mean a lot if you would sign the petition to prove how much we want GMW season four and/or sign the petition to move GMW to Freeform. More information can be found under Announcements on my profile. Don't forget to review if you guys want a chapter three. Until next time**

 **~JoshayaShipper2001**


End file.
